looroufandomcom-20200214-history
The Faction Metagame
Note: The authoritative / most up-to-date version of the Faction Metagame rules can be found here. The rules on this page will be updated from time to time to bring them in line with the authoritative rules. Foreword This is a proposal to run a collaborative, Bangalore-wide world building campaign made out of one-shots that will be played over a period of time. We discussed this during the recent Tabletop Meetup on the 7th. This document will outline how we can do this and organise it. I (@shazworth) would be okay in organising this and making sure things are updated and people are followed up with. What we need * *Use of the Reroll Forums where this will be documented in hex location based threads divided into regions. Locked to DMs (Note: Already done, here). ** A shared map, preferably old school hex map using each hex is 25 miles (40km)/12 hours of walking ** Update! Map can be viewed hereab. ** Currently in PNG form - will be editing in a ruler or manually marking all the hexes * There will be a CSV file to help add what’s in each cell. The mapmaker will keep updating the map with notations * A section on the Reroll Forums on which to post available one-shot games. The available one-shots will be presented in the same way as a board in an adventuring guild.cd How to Participate * Anyone who wishes to run a game can participate by registering on the Reroll forum a one-shot for players and picking a region and hex on the map. * On participation, the DM must make a post about the one-shot detailing the need for adventurers (how many, what is the goal, how long it will take, location in Bangalore and other such pertinent information). It is suggested to follow the set format for LFP posts on the Reroll forums. * Players will be required to pick a pregen character from the repository the DMs will create. The pregens have the following features: ** The characters are all created with the 16,15,14,12,10,8 stat array ** They are all level 3 characters. ** They come with standard weaponry for their class, a healing potion, adventurer’s pack and a guild symbol. ** Players will be able to customise the name, gender and physical appearance of their chosen character, but all other details will be pre-generated. ** At the end of the one-shot, players will have the option (to be communicated to the DM) of either retaining control of their character to be played in other games, or releasing the character back to the world, in which case the character (with the player’s chosen name, gender and physical appearance) will now exist in the shared world, to be controlled by the DMs and possibly encountered by other parties. Assumptions about the metagame The objective is twofold: to get more newbies (DMs and players both) to play TTRPGs and give a non-committal, one-off game for DMs to test things in. We would be defaulting to using D&D 5E for the individual games, using only the official published rules. One reason for this is that pregens would be created to allow for player flavour without the deep dive that is mechanics. Players would pick a race and a class before the oneshot occurred and reach the table ready for play. This is to ease people into playing TTRPGs without smashing them into mechanics, as well as to begin games quickly. Second, the game is definitely fantasy centric. While D&D and Pathfinder are similar, they have wildly different class mechanics that would require extensive tooling to balance and so we start with 5E only. A system that does sci-fi or superheroes would be something that we could discuss at a later stage. Having uniformity in the world, while limiting, would be easier to manage to begin with. The metagame would be interesting to view as DMs and allow for collaborations and lead to large scale convention-type adventuring. As of now, please stick to adventuring on the prime material realm. Adventures to Avernus, the Underdark and other places is something we would need to see how we can incorporate. Map details and instructions Each hex is 25 miles (40km) from edge to edge so there should be enough space for people to populate locations for one-shots. * The one-shots will populate the world map with places of interest, cities, towns and features which can be revisited later on. * The world map is only for reference for DMs who are running the one-shots. Lore generated on an ongoing basis will be maintained by the Lorekeeper and be available on this Wiki for players to read. * Once the one-shot is done, the DM will update the regional thread with the following: ** Hex coordinates of the adventure. ** Whatever was the result of the one-shot. ** Any world changing developments (looted lairs, named enemies defeated (along with their fate), shops created, a list of important NPCs etc.) ** This will be added to the map by the Mapmaker, with the Lorekeeper updating a rumour list that can be used for one-shot hooks going forward. How to add information on the Map We will be constructing homebrewed locations and factions that are created by the DMs who are part of the metagame. These can be entirely homebrew, or inspired by any lore from published settings (first or third party) with the name plates filed off. Locations like Phandalin, for example, can exist if needed. efg Regions As of now, the plan is to have a 50 x 52 hex map (making it a 2000km by 2080km map) with each region having 10 to 12 hexes of territory. * These regions are like loose borders with each of these regions having a large city that is a hex (40kms from edge to edge). * The regions will be decided based on input from DMs and will have at least a 1 hex gap between them as a buffer zone. * The map will be expanded based on need. Factions * Each city should have at least one dominant Faction. * Each Region can have any number of Factions that can spread to other Regions. * A DM can make one or more Factions. Each Faction requires a name, a function and a sigil. Each Faction starts with 1d4 Resources, 1d4 Specialists and 1d6 Operatives. * Each Faction can perform actions can be used to hinder another Faction or help their own Faction. A Faction owner (DM) can take an action. ** Once every IRL week ** When their Faction is used in a game ** Note: To clarify, each DM can take one total action across all Factions they have created. For instance, if a particular DM has created three Factions, the DM will have to choose every IRL week which of the three Factions takes an action that week. ** Faction actions and their result will be shared between the DMs but may not necessarily become public knowledge. ** Actions that can be performed are as follows: (Note: Actions are being reworked based on playtesting and should be treated as a very preliminary draft, subject to wholesale change) *** Ambush. Remove an opposing Specialist from play for a week or permanently remove an opposing Operative. *** Sabotage. Reduce the HP of one building-type Asset owned by an opposing Faction by 1. *** Aid faction. Success gets the aided Faction 1 Resource *** Espionage. Success gains you advantage on the next Ambush or Sabotage action *** Counterintelligence. Success imposes disadvantage on the next Ambush or Sabotage action performed against your Faction *** Develop. Create 1 building-type Asset in a selected hex where the Faction has at least 1 Influence. Buildings are constructed with 2 HP. *** Production. Generate 1 Resource per Building Asset. Resourcesh are thematic to the Asset creating them. For instance, a brewery will create beer/mead. *** Recruit Operative. Two Operatives are recruited on a success. Every Operative in an Asset gives 1 HP to the Asset. If the Asset is sabotaged, you lose the Operative first. *** Recruit Specialist. A Specialist is a level 2 NPC. When recruiting, make one that is thematic to the Faction. E.g. a religious organisation might not employ a Warlock, but a Faction focused on arcane research might. Each Specialist gives a specific action +1. E.g. a brewer in a brewery gives +1 to a Production action, while a spy in a tavern would give +1 to Sabotage, Espionage and Counterintelligence rolls. All Specialists should be named and given a brief description. *** Train. Increase the level of a Specialist by 1 to a maximum of 8. This is only used in case you have to use the Specialist as an NPC. *** Gain Influence: Gain 1 Influence in a chosen hex, subject to the Influence rules, below. ** The maker of the Faction may roll a d20 for their action and may spend Resources before this roll. *** 1-3: Faction loses an Asset, action fails *** 4-10: Faction loses 2 Resources, action fails *** 11-17: Faction gains 1 Resource, action succeeds *** 18-20: Faction gains an Asset, action succeeds ** Resources are used to add +1 to any roll for action a faction makes. Resources are spent when *** A Faction owner uses them. *** A Faction owner rolls 4-10 on an action. *** A Faction owner spends Resources to buy magic artifacts for the Specialists or players. Common items cost 1 Resource. Each level of rarity above common costs double Resources (i.e., 2 for Uncommon, 4 for Rare, etc). * A Faction owner generates Influence to assign to hexes. Each point of Influence costs 2 Resourcesij. See Influence rules. * An Asset can be any of the following. Where applicable, the HP of an asset is increased by operatives assigned to it. ** A building (max 1 per hex) that has 2HP by default. k ** A magical item of rare or above quality ** A caravan, ship or other trade vehicle. * Influence lworks as follows ** Influence is an abstraction of the low-level grunts of a Faction. ** When established, a Faction starts with 2 points of Influence, which can be allocated between its starting hex and upto 1 adjacent hex. ** Each hex can have a maximum of 3 points of Influence. Each hex starts at 0 influence. Factions may gain Influence in a hex by using the appropriate action. ** If the total Influence in a hex is already at 3, the only way to gain influence there is by conflict ** Conflict is a contested D20 roll against one of the other Factions with Influence in that hex. Each Faction in conflict can add resources to the roll for +1 each, as well as +1 for each point of Influence the Faction already has in that hex. Winning attacker steals 1 Influence from defender. Losing attacker loses 1 Influence. * Additional functions for Resources and additional Assets will be added as people play this out. Note: DMs may also add thematic factions to the game. These should be specifically flagged by the DM as being thematic and will not participate in the larger Faction metagame. Thematic factions can be used by all DMs and players for flavour and roleplaying. Thematic factions have no actions. Their interests can only be advanced through one-shots (e.g., a DM runs a one-shot where the party has to help a thematic faction deliver a precious artifact to a mysterious buyer). They may control buildings and some types of assets but again this is only for thematic purposes. For instance, a trade guild may control warehouses, trading posts and caravans. None of them form a part of the Faction metagame, but may be used for quest and story hooks.m World Events Every so often, a thematic world event will trigger. These can be wars between Regions, tasks from the gods, special monsters spawning or extraplanar invasions. Before these events, all DMs will be given a small brief and we shall all convene at Watson’s Indiranagar for a day of gaming. Each session played there will have opportunities to change the world dramatically, a way to improve Factions and other wide-reaching changes (I hope) Character Pregen System Probably can set this up as a Google Form/Sheet- Update: Form is here The aims of the Character Pregen system are: * to let newbies get into the habit of creating characters by themselves with minimal effort. * able to generate a character pregen by choosing two to four options. The more options the more permutations * To keep close to the actual process of creating characters, i.e. select race, class, etc. so that when actual play is introduced, it’s not much of a change. * Provide a mechanically functional character - i.e. a bard that is good at casting spells Before the table Note: Ideas taken from here. Character classes should ideally start at level 3 because that’s when people have real options The potential system has four options presented to the potential players: * Race: Race determines the racial abilities of the character e.g Elven accuracy, Stonecunning etc. * Class: Class determines basic class abilities, (rage, basic fun cantrips, etc), but more importantly, sets the Ability Modifiers in an optimal way for the player. We use ability mods instead of scores since new players stumble on turning ability scores into modifiers. This would also let us Calculate HP * Archetype: These provide more character options (assassin, eldritch knight, etc) and abilities to make the character a bit more unique. The resulting choices would end up giving them: Dragonborn · Dwarf · Elf · Gnome · Half-Elf · Half-Orc · Halfling · Human · Tiefling - Gnome - Warforged Fighter - Ranger - Cleric - Rogue - Bard - Druid - Monk - Wizard - Sorcerer - Paladin - Warlock - Artificer Each class would have 2~3 archetypes max. So we would have roughly 5500 combinations of characters each getting a sheet that is for their racial abilities and another sheet with class, ability scores, class abilities and archetype. I have not found a way to automate this, but as of now I’m going to try and make a google form that will at least give us an excel sheet to sort out which images need to be combined At the table This offers the players a chance to customise their characters to give them a sense of owning the character thus generated. * Skills would have to be left blank. The average skills a player can have are around 6 out of the 17. Get players to calculate/mark six skills at the table. * Let players add +1 two times to any ability modifier but not go above +4 * Let players pick their names and appearance * Give people spells in handout form either *# Based on DM selection for them *# In the game through narrative *# Some other weird system you come up with. Worldbuildingn a1. Map looks way too small. This peninsula will fit like 3-4 towns/cities max? 2. We can leave the coasts to be generated organically when hexes are claimed/populated, rather than pre-decided? b1. The hex grid is adjustable. 2. I think I will make the map when we have the regions decided cNeed to edit the LFP template methinks. I agree with the idea here that there should be a thematic call for Adventurers as part of the LFP post, and then the specifics of the game. dAgreed. I shall edit it in a bit eMy 2c based on running games for new players. I think using existing Forgotten Realms lore as much as possible is very useful to draw players in (who may have brushed against it in video/board games/pop culture). It needn't be the same lore, but simply using names that people might know (or may encounter after playing D&D) is always nice - Neverwinter/Waterdeep/Baldur's Gate - Tiamat/Bahamut - etc) fI'll leave this up for discussion, however the general consensus is that FR (or any other D&d lore) is ok to use, but it limits the creativity of the DMs wanting to run games. It's better, IMO, to let inspiration run its course in themes - i.e. have dragonlance inspired settings in one region while another has Ravinca, etc. Personally speaking, new players know what Dungeons and Dragons are, they might have the starter kit and read the phb, but the lore is not as internalised as it seems. FR needs a deep dive. gMy two sestertii - I think we should prioritise homebrew. That would necessarily mean controlling the use of established content because it would limit the homebrew. My goto example is if we incorporate the Zhentarim, then DMs' ability to build their own shadowy mercenary outfit would be limited. I think a Phandalin analogue should exist though, purely because that's one of the most common gateways into a world like this. hRedundant iGut feel suggests this is too cheap jthen we can try tying to the number of operatives that a faction has since, logically, factions would increase in influence based on the work of its employees. it only increases when you have x employees, where x is the number of specialist avg level+operatives needed to get the next influence point. kchanged mechanics. added trade asset. lI had an idea about influence. Rather than limiting it to the adjacent hex, we should let influence extend to any hex on the map as long as it is not occupied, or adjacent to a hex, owned by another faction. This would allow other DMs to play multiple fronts. What do you think? mWhile i agree with this in principle. the idea of declaring your faction as non-pvp is up to the players in the game. allowing this would be the equivalent of letting a player say 'I'm peaceful, so monsters cannot attack me'. I feel it should be up to the rest of the metagame participants to decide if they want to antagonise or aid this faction. Players can state the goal of their faction straight up and form alliances/beneficial support with other folks though. As for adding to a faction story other than your own, players can do that regardless. We shall make a do and do not list for conduct. Rules of engagement. nMoved to wiki and deleted Category:Metagame Category:Mechanics